seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 25
Jericho and Kent walked through the forest when Roku landed before them. He shook the debris out his hair and winced in pain. "BASTARD!!!" He yelled as he jumped back into the sky. Jericho and Kent looked at each other. "Should we help?" Kent nodded. "I think we should." "WAIT!" Tack jumped in, with Freya coming from behind. "I wanna fight! I haven't fought in... Half an hour!" Freya unsheathed her swords, and grinned. "Yeah, my swords are getting rusty." Kent smiled. "It's settled. Let's go help Roku!! I wonder who he's even fighting." - Roku comes in to fight Orwell, who uses his shadowy hands to beat Roku, slamming him up and down. "WHY AM I BEING BEATEN BY BONDAGE GEAR?!" "Because it's fun!!" "NOT FOR ME!!" "WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?! I'M HAVING FUN!" "YOU'RE THE WORST BDMS FAN EVER!" "I think this is where I'm supposed to interject." Jericho laughed as he kicked Orwell into a rock. Roku fell onto the ground and held his wounds. "So... Are you a fan?" "FUCK NO!! I hate that.. Almost as much as I hate needles." "I like it." Freya interjected, and shrugged. "It's kinky and fun." Roku turned to Freya. "You take his attacks then! While you do that, I'll beat his ass!" "Sounds like a good plan.. But it's all wrong." Orwell said slowly as he crept out of the rubble. "I'm the one doing the beating." He smiled as his shadow arms shot forward. Kent jumped in and created a large gear shield. He peaked out to look at Orwell with a smile. "I'm baaack!" Tack jumped in the air, and was in advanced form. "HEY ORWELL, YOU KILLED MY MOM YOU JERK! GOMU GOMU NO... ADVANCED BAM!" Tack shot off his hand as high speed, burying it into Orwell. Kent dropped the shield and looked to Orwell. "You killed his mom?! That's not cool!!" Orwell looked to Tack, and smirked. "So? I killed tons of moms. What makes yours special?" Tack growls, and rushes at Orwell. "Hmm... You're forcing yourself... Not to attack me... But hate me. Let me guess... She died before you knew her? We'll now who's unreasonable? You don't even know the woman!" Kent punched Orwell in the gut. "I don't either. But that's not stopping me from attacking." Orwell slapped Kent aside, and kicked Tack in the gut. "Please, try again." Tack loses his locket, and Orwell snatches it. "Let me guess, something to remind you of..." He opens it, and stares at it. "Her... Your mother... Is... Makino..." Kent rubbed his head. "I guess she's special now...bitch." Jericho glared at Kent. "Was that necessary?" "I miss Fantasia. She's the one that usually does this." "So... You're her son..." "Yeah!" "So... My daughter had a son." - Eien walked through an empty field of grass. "Come on out... I know you're here Arya." "Who are you? Why're you here?" Her voice trailed. "I'm Eternity. I came with a message from SwizZz." "SwizZz?..." She asked, her voice peaked with curiosity. "W-what about him?" "He sent me here to collect something he doesn't have." "Which would be?" "The location of Neptune." - Orwell looked at the locket, and threw it down. "So... That whore opened her legs far enough to breed. Brilliant. I have a little memento from her, trying to kill me. Like mother like son." Kent looked to Tack. "So Orwell is your grandpa huh?... I feel so bad now." "Why?" "Because he's your grandpa, and I'm going to kill two of your re-...... Ignore what I was saying." "Oh, okay." Freya was just standing there, completely confused. "The devil... Is Tack's grandpa... Of course... Makes sense..." Roku tapped his chin. "Hmm... I don't see the resemblance.. There's only one way to know for sure." Roku faced Tack. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Everyone looked at Roku. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" "If he's as bad as Orwell at it, then we know for sure that they're related." "Okay." "Alright... Rock... Paper... Scissors!" Roku did a rock... And Tack did rock. "Rock paper scissors!" Roku did paper. Tack did paper. "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Roku did rock. Tack did rock. "We're at a stale...ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Roku did scissors. Tack did scissors. Roku rose an eyebrow. "By now I would've beaten Orwell a hundred times over... Maybe they're not related.. Or Tack is just way better.... Rock Paper Scissors!" Roku threw out scissors again and Tack did scissors. "Yep.. Tack is just better." "Tobias taught me. He's a master of this. I could never beat him, but at one point... The same could be said of me. Mason however, was awful." Roku looked to Orwell. "How come you can't be more like your grandson?!" "I bet he gets it from his dad. The piece of shit... Having my daughter spread her legs for a Marshall... Disgusting." "You talk a lot about your daughter spreading her legs..." "A father should be concerned for raising a slut." "Wow... You're without a doubt... The biggest dick I met." "Like I give a shit. I'm too busy planning how to annihalte my newest grandson." Kent laughed a little. "I find it funny that you have hundreds of wives but she's the slut?" "Will you shut up?!" "No." Kent said coldly. "To be honest, you've reached a level only two people I know have. I can't believe I hate you as much as I hate Teach and Sakazuki." "Funny, I have them buried in my basement." "... Creepy too... Like get a normal hobby. I practice French." Roku rose his hand. "I punch rocks." "Yeah get a normal hobby, unlike Roku." "Well, it's a done hobby. Besides... I do also have you two in there." Orwell looks to Jericho, and smirks. "Make that three." The three shiver in fear and creepiness. "Dude... Get a normal... Sane... Not psychotic hobby." "I do have one. Killing little ingrates that annoy me." Kent stared at Orwell. "I have no words for this. Like I've never been this creeped out since-" Kent shivered. "Cana's room.." Roku tapped Kent on his shoulder. "I think he wants to kill us." "Maybe.. I'm still frozen thinking about those lost hours... Hours..." "Hey, like Cana, he wants your body. Unlike Cana... Not in a fun way..." "Hours... So... Many... Hours..." "Kent?" Jericho patted Roku. "Don't mind him. He's just a little messed up that Cana had his unconscious body for a few days." Kent jumped in disgust. "A FEW DAYS??!! HOW COME NO ONE CHECKED ON ME?!" "I did. Don't worry, she did nothing to you. Well, aside from a kiss and a picture of you two hugging which she showed some friends of ours as proof that you two are a couple. But beyond that, she was very clear about not doing anything serious. You have a winner." Jericho snickered, and Kent tried to strangle Jericho, but was stopped by Tack. Roku started to laugh. "Oh well, you came out fine." Orwell's eyes twitched. "Am I being ignored?!" "Do you want to play Rock Paper Scissors again?" "I will add another one of your corpses to my collection." "Get a chill pill." Orwell slams Roku in the ground. - Arion walked out of the cave along with Hiroka and Chiana. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hiroka asked skeptically. "Yes, I'm sure Black Heart. With Orwell busy, we can make the transition... As long as he doesn't have forces stationed for us." "You're a very very very weird man.. And I work for Kent." Oak appeared, holding a rose whip. "I wish to assist, I believe my combat skills can help us survive any threat." "Anything helps." Arion stated. "I advise for you to follow my orders if the battle gets too intense. Unlike my former team.... Speaking of which.. I wonder how bad Hayaki is." - Hayaki was howling in pain from the hole in his stomach. "Fuck all you bitches! Arion you bastard!! How could you let me just get stabbed like that?! You piece of shit!! Come on!! Aoiki!! Raion!! You bitches could've saved me!!" - "I have no regrets." Chiana made the sweater, and put it over Arion. It was a big fluffy one and it had a dog on it. Their were words. 'Sweety.' Arion looked to Chiana. "Do you know my mother? Cause she made me this sweater back when I was a young child." "No, but I can tell she has good taste." "T... Thanks...." "You're welcome." She smiled kindly. Arion turned to Hiroka. "Why couldn't Raion get a meaner wife? I don't wanna give Chiana back." "Well now we know why Orwell wants her back so much." Chiana looked at Hiroka, checking her out. "You know... I was exactly like you when I was 15." Hiroka blushed. "Why thank you.." Arion stopped and looked at Hiroka. "Aren't you like 30?" Hiroka was confused. "On the one hand... Happy that I look so young... On the other hand... I feel so childish..." "It's alright... I want to go ride my own tricycle.. Those were the good days..." Arion looked away and tears started to fall. "I miss you.." Oak interjected. "I remember when I was 15, caring for plants, training to annihalte humanity for it's pollution, pleasing my higher ups sexually..." Everyone stares at Oak strangely. "Let's just act like no one heard that." Arion suggested to everyone's approval. "Now Oak.. No more stories about pleasing your higher up..." "And my subordinates..." "Please, I like my ears." "Of course sir." "Thank you... Chiana can you make Oak a good job sweater?" "I get a sweater too? Is it made from plant material?" "I'm not sure.." "Then do it. Making plants into a sweater is almost as bad as eating them. Damn vegetarians..." Chiana started to knit a sweater. "Hmm... Would you like for me to knit a flower design?" "Of course." Oak walked close to Chiana, and stood close like a bodyguard. "I like her." Arion clapped his hands. "Alright, let's take a vote. Who doesn't want to give her back to Orwell, say I! I!!" Hiroka and Oak followed, along with several other pirates. Wayward groaned. "Even I like her.." Rosa raises her hand. "Who wants to live?" Everyone does so. "So Orwell gets her." Arion rolled his eyes. "Fine... Chiana, let's get going before you knit another sweater...you can finish Oak's though. Anything after that and it'll be impossible to let you go... I'm gonna go punch Raion for choosing you." Arion stormed off. In the distance a small conversation was heard until a large smack vibrated through the area. Arion returned and exhaled. "Damn Raion... Should've just sent Aoiki." Oak appeared, without his flower mask, and naked. "That was a harsh attack." Oak fell over unconscious. - Orwell saw Chiana and Hiroka, and he turned back to his old form. "Sweetie..." "Honey bunny..." Damien growled. "Dammit.. He's here.." He stepped back in fear. Orwell glared at Damien. "Chiana.. Did they hurt you?" "No, in fact, they were very polite. Thank them." Orwell looks to everyone, and snarls. "Thank... You..." "Good boy. Now, who wants muffins?" "... I do..." Jimero raised his hand. "Can I have one too? Please..." Orwell stares at Jimero, and Jimero puts his hand down. "Sorry." Arion stepped forward. "Where's SwizZz?" "Oh? Him. About that.." Orwell started. "Jimero!!" Jimero jumped and latched onto Orwell staring him in his eyes before he was pushed to the ground. "Got it!" Jimero opened his palm and a brain appeared. "Dayum... There's a lot of history here!.... Oh god... Oh god!! HOLY SHIT!! MY EYES!! MY BRAIN!! SOMEONE GET ME A MIRROR SO I CAN WIPE MY OWN MEMORY!!" "Does it work like that?!" "No... It helps... Jesus Christ... I'm buried in his basement... Staring at Big Mom's skull..." Arion stared at Jimero nervously. "What....the actual hell....." "Shut up... My brain... It's... Ruined forever." "So... Am I..." "Yeah... All the miracles... Dude has issues..." "I would be perfectly fine with him just having Hayaki." Jimero started to pull on his hair. "Someone get me that mirror!! I need it!!" Orwell just shrugged, and walked away. "Well, now I have no reason to fight." "Halt." Eien appeared, holding a locket. "I have one." Aron's expression turned fierce. "You're the bastard that took control of me!" "Calm down. There's no point in us fighting. I can see the future, and in the end. I will win." Arion smirked. "Oh really? Let's test that theory!" "Okay. I have a fighter." A figure comes out of the portal, and it's Gowther. Gowther coughs up blood, and falls over. Someone walks past him, and she smiles. "Hello everyone." Orwell looks at her, and roars. "MAKINO!" - Brog led the marines through the forest, dragging the bodies of Red, Leone, and Atlas along. Drew stopped and looked off. "Who's that?" Brog dropped Red. "She's dead... Why is Makino back?!" Drew looked confused. "Uhh... Probably the same reason why Red is back? Red was dead as a doornail." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc